The things we do for love
by Mbcole95
Summary: After never caring for anyone, Sesshomaru meets a human woman that helps run an orphanage with her best friend for human and demon children. His senses are attacked with unknown feelings and where they are coming from so unexpectedly; how many obstacles must they overcome together before he realizes he can never let her go? SesshRin InuKag
1. Who are you

The things we do for love

Chapter one

The blurred sight of the various cars on the highway zoomed by as he stared out the backseat window with a disinterested look on his structured face, the same straight-lined mouth and always unfazed golden eyes. He didn't understand why out of all of the pathetic humans that ran around the company floors like mice in a maze, that he and the pathetic half-breed brother of his had to be the one to do this damn chore with his father.

He was practically royalty bred, which was obvious by the elegant features that the Inu-Daiyokai possessed.

His markings, his powers, even his aura screamed superiority.

However, his father demanded this task be done and there was nothing that could be said from either son to convince him otherwise.

His father, who was still CEO of the business, had built up his empire to the extreme over the course of his long lifespan and now owned many of the surpassing businesses, which he would someday pass on to his two sons. Inu no Taisho had one weakness though; the human woman Izayoi.

The human was soft and had affected the company by convincing Toga how splendid it would be to provide charity to _give back. _

_Disgusting. _

So now here he was, traveling to one of the many pitiful corporations who would beg for money to keep their precious little company going. _Pathetic_. Rolling his eyes, he laid his head back and closed his eyes. He was having to meet his father and his woman pet and their son, wanting this to be, what his father considered a _family _affair.

His eyes glazed back open as the car came to a stop in front of a small brick building. The bricks, he noticed, were faded in color and missing pieces every other square. The sign on the door, which read "_Shikon no Tama home,"_ was hanging to the side ready to come unlatched at any moment and the paint chipped making it almost unreadable.

He heard the sound of the car stop behind him at what his sensitive hearing could only detect his father's vehicle and the loud, grating voice of the hanyo.

"I just don't get why you needed us here, I hate doing shit like this." His whining voice all but yelled, as his father just whistled and smiled one of his fangs, nodding his head towards the door.

Jaken, always at his Lord's side, ran ahead of him screeching "Sesshomaru-sama, please allow me to open the disgusting door for you. Your hands shouldn't touch such a filthy, _disgusting-" _he was cut off by Toga's foot stepping on him as he opened the door and ushered his family in with a roll of his eyes. "It's okay toad, I've got it." Ignoring the muffled sound from under his foot.

The sound of music played loudly throughout the home, leaving the residents unaware of the four that walked down the hall towards them.

Sesshomaru twitched his nose at the multiple smells of humans and demons alike, although one stood out among the rest; the aroma of daisies and rainwater alarmed his senses, and his eyes widened slightly as the scent engulfed him.

The sight that beheld them included two human women, and six children, which varied from humans, to full blooded demons, to half demons; all unaware of their presence, all dancing in the kitchen to the tune.

Inuyasha, unable to stay silent long, gave a loud "Keh, what the hell is going on?" Grabbing the attention of one of the small human children, which elicited a loud scream causing the older women to immediately turn to the guests wide-eyed.

Silence.

"Can we get this over with," Inuyasha announced now his voice tinged with annoyance, "I have shit I need to do." Which rewarded him with a glare from his mother and a slap in the back of his head from his father.

"Children," one of the women said softly from the kitchen, "why don't you all finish getting ready for school." Sesshomaru noticed the melodic voice of the woman matching the scent that was currently driving him mad. The way her long, dark hair flowed behind her back, the way her gentle brown eyes sparkled, and the way she seemed alarmed with the intrusion. He didn't know what was coming over him, he had an urge to go to her. His body and mind trying to betray him; never had he felt a tug so strong to anyone, let alone a low life human like her.

Once the children were all out the room, one even sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha as he walked by, causing the half demon to growl, the two women approached, still unsure what was going on.

The other woman spoke, much louder and forceful, "I'm sorry, but can we help you?" Although her voice was much more outspoken than the other woman's, it was still pleasant, grabbing Inuyasha's attention causing his white dog ears to twitch.

Izayoi spoke next, allowing a large smile to perch on her face, which seemed to calm the women to some degree. Although, still wary of the large Inu demons still standing behind the petite woman.

"Ladies, I'm sorry for the intrusion, we shouldn't have come in unannounced. My husband Toga," she said as she waved at the eldest demon, who smiled and gave a small wave of acknowledgment to them, "is the leader of a company in the city. These are our two sons, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru here also, who play a large role in the company and will one day take over for my husband."

Sesshomaru, one to never allow Izayoi to acknowledge him as a son, completely missed the introduction, so focused on the woman in front of him. His head felt like it was pounding, almost like he was in a trance. _What was happening to him? _

"Hello, my name is Rin Takahashi and this is my longtime friend Kagome Higurashi." The first woman responded, her voice graceful; steady.

The women, who both looked uneasy with the many eyes and intense stares towards them nodded for Izayoi to continue.

"You see, we heard what you were trying to do here with these children, and thought it was so wonderful. I never imagined you both to be so young and beautiful also!" She gushed, grabbing both of their hands, giving the women a squeeze. "We would love to sponsor you, and help provide safe refuge and schooling opportunities for these sweet children."

Both sons tuned into that last sentence, now wondering _what exactly do these women do?_ Their father never informed them of the charity, or if he did neither had cared enough to pay attention.

"Although that is extremely sweet, even though unexpected, it is really not needed. As you can see, we have perfect refuge right here." Kagome said smiling brightly, spreading her arms to show them their home with pride. The elder parents sweat dropped at the sight of the roof collapsing in places, the leaky faucets in the kitchen, and the squeaky sound of the floors about to cave in.

"What?! This place is a shit hole!" Inuyasha all but screamed, unable to stay quiet with the woman looking so lovingly at the dump site they called home. "How the hell have you even been able to keep children here!?"

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me!"

Silence followed. The two of them stared at each other, anger stirring up. All the while, Rin was unable to keep her soft, steady gaze from the demon who had spoken no words; his eyes resting intensely on her the majority of the conversation causing her cheeks to flush prettily.

"Well, I am going to leave you my number. No matter what day or time if you change your mind, please give us a call. We would love to offer any help we can give you and these children to provide anything you need." Izayoi said sweetly, acting like the hostility in the room didn't exist.

Kagome instantly cooled down, and offered an embarrassed smile and nod.

"Thank you, although can I ask how you heard about us? We try to lay low for the protection of the children." Rin asked while walking them back to the front door.

Toga nodded, replying with "a friend of a friend," before ushering his wife and loud son back out to the car while waving back to the two women in the doorway happily.

Jaken, who already had the car started was waiting with the back door open, "Sesshomaru-sama, your chariot is waiting my Lord!"

"Thank you for your offer again Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said sweetly, offering a small smile to grace her lips and biting the lower one, Sesshomaru noticed, when he said nothing. Offering a small, almost non-existent nod, he turned and walked to the car more graceful than any king.

"Who are you…" she whispered out, before running back to the loud sounds of kids banging throughout the house now that they were all ready to leave for school and daycare.

As the car pulled away, his heart tugged for the first time in all his days the farther he got from the decaying home, an emotion he had never felt.

_Who are you?_


	2. Secrets

The things we do for love

Chapter two: Secrets

_She ran until she couldn't feel her legs underneath her anymore. The burning in her lower limbs wouldn't slow her down, because if they did she had no doubts she would lose her life. Tears silently streamed down her face as her lungs constricted causing her to heave, but she couldn't stop running. Blackness engulfed everything around her, she couldn't see where she was going, could hear nothing but her footsteps and her rapid breathing. She tried to scream out but nothing, no sound came out. _

_ She kept running. She could hear the sounds of someone catching up to her, the person who was chasing her getting closer, causing her to push harder. That's when she saw a light. Silver… A familiar beautiful face was ahead of her, turning and walking away. She tried to scream for him, but she couldn't remember his name; his name was on the tip of her tongue, she cried out for him. "Sessho-!"_

Rin woke grasping her neck, chest rising repeatedly as she tried to catch her breath. She moved to swipe the hair out of her face and felt the betrayal of tears running down her cheeks. She heard a small knock on the door and jumped, but slid out of bed and ushered to the door, sliding on her robe. When she opened it, she gave a small smile to the two small boys standing in her doorway, hands held together, sniffling. Their matching big green eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears and their sandy brown hair tussled in disarray.

"Rin-chan, can we sleep with you? It's so dark and the roof keeps making noises," The one to her right spoke, her little Hiro. The other boy Haru, who was the quieter of the pair only nodded his agreement.

Opening the door, a little wider, she followed the twins into the room, climbing in the bed. She wasn't surprised when one got on each side of her and cuddled into her side. The boys were four, and pretty big for their age, especially compared to the petite size of Rin, but she didn't mind. Every couple of nights they made their way into her room, knowing she would let them in.

They were soon snoring next to her and she too closed her eyes, praying she didn't go back into her dream.

When Kagome opened the door to Rin's room the next morning, she wasn't surprised at the sight, although she couldn't help but lean against the door frame and smile. Rin was laying on her back arms trapped underneath two little boys. Hiro was asleep on his stomach laying across Rin, hand splayed across her face, while Haru had ended up upside down, with a small foot against Rin's cheek.

"Alright boys, time to get up for school," she demanded, causes the three snoozers to rouse. Both children balked, but crawled out of the bed, heading for their own room to get ready for the day.

Rin jumped up, realizing how late she was running, "I'm so sorry Kagome, let me throw on some clothes and I'll help get everything going!"

"Rin, you're fine," Kagome laughed, giving her friend a warm smile. "Take your time, I'm gonna go start breakfast." She said, giving the girl a small wink and humming a small tune as she headed for the kitchen.

Rin smiled at her friends retreating figure. Her and Kagome had been friends for many years; since they were children. Kagome was two years older than Rin, and took her under her wing whenever she had started school. She didn't have many friends in school; everyone thought she was odd and steered clear from her. Kagome however, took to Rin like a duck to water. She never judged her, even after learning about her living situation, and when Rin came to her when they were both older and pitched the idea to take over the children's home, Kagome immediately wanted in.

Throwing on a pair of faded jeans and a worn in t-shirt she horridly ran a comb through her hair and brushed her teeth. She was soon in the kitchen and laughing and joking with Kagome as they switched back in forth from flipping eggs, frying bacon and setting up the table. The kids soon piled in and took their usual places in the lively kitchen, the sounds of talking in laughing filling the air.

Kagome and Rin locked arms and watched the children giving each other a small squeeze at the blessing they had received. The home currently had six children, all ranging from 3-12 in ages.

Kai, the oldest boy at 12 was a full-blooded wolf demon; he had taken some of the younger children under his wing and was protective of his adoptive family. When he said he didn't want to cut his long brown hair, Kagome had made sure to keep up the proper hygiene that little boys usually didn't care about; so, it was now kept up in a brown ponytail that shined more gloriously then most of the girl's hair.

Shippo, who was nine, was a full-blooded fox demon. His parents had been killed at an early age in a car accident and he had no other relatives available. He was small for his age, but his quirky tricks kept the house on their toes.

Tenshi, who was a human boy at the age of 7, gave even the demons a run for their money. His black hair was cut around his face, causing him to look almost angelic. The girls had realized though early on to keep eyes on him due to mischievous ways.

Hiro and Haru, the twins, were the sweet ones and both human boys. Hiro, more on the brave side was outspoken, getting his brother in trouble sometimes. While Haru was shy, and tended to hide away from strangers; both had almost identical freckles splattered across their nose.

Kira, the youngest of the children at 3 was a half tiger demon. She had long black hair, and her orange eyes the brightest of colors. Her tiger tail moved with her and mimicked the small one's emotions. She didn't speak, and the girls didn't force it. Some of the children had pasts that caused different ways of coping; Rin had also been mute at one point in her life until she became friends with Kagome. When Kira wanted, she would speak.

The children all chattered amongst themselves and finished breakfast before they were taken to school. Kagome usually took the older children and Rin usually took the three youngest, so they both made one trip.

Rin sighed as she listened to the now quiet car, the mornings were always filled with such joy, but when the kids were gone she was stuck in her own thoughts.

A man with silver hair popped into her mind again, _Sesshomaru._

She couldn't help but think about him and his family again, the man who hadn't spoken a word to her. That encounter had been only a week ago and he entrapped her thoughts, her visions, her dreams. She couldn't get him out of her brain, it was almost as if she was in a spell. She sighed, looking at the road ahead of her, and briefly wondered if he was thinking about her.

"I'm so stupid, to think someone as powerful as him, would actually think of someone like me." Shaking her head to clear the thoughts she tried to ignore the twist in her stomach. "But, what if…"

Across town, Sesshomaru sat behind the oversized mahogany desk, a glare stuck on his face. It had been a week, so why was that woman still blocking his every though? He had thought of every possibility, _maybe she was a witch, or an enchantress. _Her smell, her small perfect frame, her large brown eyes evaded his every sense, his dreams even.

His eyes bordered on tinging from red to golden, claws sinking into the wood as he grasped the desk underneath him.

His demonic side whispered to him, _I must have her._

**Thank you for reading! Sorry this chapter was a tad slow, I wanted you to get to know the other characters I've added to the story. The children all have their own backgrounds as to why there in the home, but I wanted to introduce them. There will be more Rin/Sessh Kag/Inu in the next chapter! Please review!**


	3. Scent

The things we do for love

Chapter 3: Scent

"You guys should go out for a night, enjoy yourselves," Sango exclaimed practically shaking the two girls out of their chair.

Sango, who had come from the same orphanage as Rin, and had been longtime friends with the two girls, always made time in-between schooling to spend time with them and the children.

"We couldn't do that Sango, we have so much going on right now!" Kagome told her friend, dusting off the invisible lint from her jeans, "besides who would watch the kids?"

"I would! Kohaku even offered to come and help too, just so you both could get out! You both are practically home-bodies now a days." Sango told them turning back to the dishes she was currently putting away. She always came in and took right to chores, rearranging anything that needed to be finished, giving Rin and Kagome a much-needed reprieve.

Sango continued giving them a glare from down almighty "Kohaku is picking up the younger ones from daycare, and I'll grab the older boys. You both go get ready and just go, maybe out to eat or dancing! When's the last time you even got dressed up?"

Rin couldn't help the wishful look from creeping into her face as she looked at Kagome, one night out sounded almost too good to be true. Kagome rolled her eyes and laid her head back on the chair, "oh alright, just this once."

Sango smiled and grabbed them up in a hug, "you know I wouldn't let anything happen to those little tykes, I love them just as much as you two."

A couple hours later, Rin couldn't help but feel like she was floating on air. Dressed in a black floor length velvet dress, she ran her hands down the material. She had left her hair down, choosing to let it cascade in curls down her back. Just a touch of makeup, that she was pretty sure to be expired was on her face, and a small spritz of perfume, she felt giddy. They had chosen to just go out to a nice dinner somewhere relatively close in case of an emergency.

As they awaited a taxi, she looked over at Kagome who wore a hunter green strapless romper that made her legs look extra-long. She put her hair up in a loose ponytail, with a few pieces framing her face making her look angelic.

Rin had practically squealed when she saw her friend, "Oh Kagome, it's been so long!" Kagome had shushed her friend playfully, but had to agree herself that it had been quite a while since they had gone out.

When they arrived to the restaurant, Rin noticed how chic it looked. The doorway stood tall and elegant, the employees all wore black professional attire, and the customers that dined in all looked sophisticated and refined.

They both felt extremely out of place.

"Didn't Sango recommend this place?" Asked Rin off handedly, eyeballing the large fish tank that was seemingly coming out of the wall.

"I thought this was it, maybe we read the name wrong?" Kagome mentioned, laughing when saw Rin tapping on the tank, scaring the rare and expensive fish away.

"Can I help you?" The hostess asked, a tall sleek woman standing at the podium, giving the girls a look of disdain. She wore bright red eyeshadow, and a deep plum lip color; her hair was done up elegantly and she screamed sophistication.

"Party of two," said Kagome, notedly eyeing the amount of people that were dining.

"Name of the reservation?" The woman asked, looking down her nose.

Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes, the woman obviously knew they didn't have one, but she continued anyway, "I'm sorry, but all customers must have a reservation."

Kagome noticed the look of disappointment in Rin's eyes, and was about to retort until someone cut in, "These ladies are with the Taisho reservation," replied a deep baritone voice causing all three women to jump.

Turning to the voice they were surprised to see Inu Taisho and Izayoi standing behind them, both smiling widely.

"Yes, please join us ladies. We would love to have you." Izayoi spoke gently, causing both girls to glance at one another. "Sure, we would appreciate that!" Exclaimed Rin, grabbing Kagome's hand and following after the pair.

"Rin," Kagome whispered behind her, "I don't know if this is a good idea."

"It's just dinner, when will we have the chance to eat out again like this? It's just one night." Rin whispered back, tugging the girl along. The hostess sat them at a round table, giving the two girl a snarl and glare before turning back to head to her podium.

"Nice staff…" Kagome grunted, taking her seat.

After taking a seat at the round table, the girls noticed the extra seats next to them, "Um, did you have people planning to join you? We hate to intrude." Kagome said, pointing out the two extra seats, one between her and Izayoi and the one between Rin and Inu Taisho.

"No dear, we always use this table, no matter how many guests we have." Izayoi replied, leaving both girls a little more at ease. The server appeared, a young man with his hair pulled into a large red ponytail at the nape of his neck, "Hello, what are we having tonight to drink?"

"Can we get a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon?" Inu asked, receiving a nod from the waiter.

"My you both look lovely tonight, how were you able to get a break from the home however?" Inu started, lightening up the atmosphere.

"Well, we have a friend who offered to watch the kids tonight to give us a small break. It's really just us, so we rarely get the opportunity to go anywhere really." Rin said softly, watching the waiter pour four glasses of the expensive wine. _When was the last time I even had the chance to drink wine?_

"Oh, how nice," Izayoi gushed, grasping her own glass and taking a sip.

Rin and Kagome had both lifted their glasses and taken a sip when they heard the familiar voice, _"What the hell are they doing here?"_

"Inuyasha, that's no way to speak to guest at the table." Inu said sternly. "You and Sesshomaru have a seat."

_Sesshomaru?_

Looking over at Sesshomaru gracefully sliding into the chair next to her, Rin would have spit out the expensive wine if she hadn't already choked it down. "Sesshomaru-sama?" She whispered, only receiving a small glare in her direction. _What did I do…? _She thought, slinking down further in her own chair.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked, causing Rin to almost lurch up in her seat. That was the first time she had heard him speak, his voice was so rich, so deep.

"What are you talking about, we ran into the girls when we got here and invited them to dine with us. Really boys, your manners are atrocious." He said, sipping his wine, glancing at the four sitting uncomfortably near each other.

Inuyasha, who had taken the empty seat between Kagome and his mother, just rolled his eyes as he poured himself a glass of the wine at the table, before chugging it like he would a beer.

Kagome scrunched up her nose in disgust, which caused a glare towards her direction.

"So, as you were saying Rin," Izayoi continued the previous conversation happily, "your friend is watching the children for you?"

"Yes ma'am, she tries to visit every time she is in from the university." Rin replied, sneaking a glance to her left, where Sesshomaru's vacant eyes stared into her very soul. "So, what made you ladies decide to run the home?" Asked Inu, ignoring the looks of pure hatred from his sons. "Me and Rin have been friends since we were very little," Kagome started, feeling a little more at ease with this topic.

"We met when we both were in school, Rin was new and didn't know anyone, and we took to each other right away." Kagome said, only to be cut off by Rin, "What she's trying to say is I had no friends because I was awkward and weird and she was the only one who stood up for me," she finished with a small laugh.

Kagome rolled her eyes before continuing, "anyway, Rin was actually one of the children in the home at the time, along with Sango, and it was awful. I remember going over and the adults that ran it shouldn't have been taking care of children. We made a vow at a very young age that we would one day create something different, for demons and human children alike. When we got in college, we decided to take over the Shikon No Tama home, and get rid of the awful group that ran it. Luckily, our really good friend had recently gotten his law degree, and we were able to take it over pretty easily."

"It really wasn't that easy Kagome, we made the previous owners very unhappy." Rin said with a small frown, the day had been so happy when they had taken over, but the threats that had been thrown their way had been all too scary.

"Well, they had what's coming to them!" Kagome exclaimed, giving Rin a large pat on the knee.

Izayoi, who looked on the verge of tears, reached across the table, "that story makes me so happy, the children are all very lucky to have you both." She said, making the two girls smile back happily. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice the smile on Kagome's face and blush slightly before looking away.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, his usual calm façade in place, before looking away as well.

Inu Taisho watched both boys in interest, before turning to his wife and giving a small wink in her direction causing her to cover her giggle.

After placing their orders, they talked quietly among each other. Mainly Inu and Izayoi sharing stories, and Kagome and Inuyasha bickering back and forth. Rin couldn't help but feel the tension between her and Sesshomaru, the heat from being so close to one another almost breaking her out in a cold sweat. After dinner was over, Inu paid for the bill, causing a small argument between him and the women. "Please, we can get it!" Kagome told him, reaching for the bill that she knew was way out of her price range.

"You might as well just stop; the old man won't let you all pay for that." Inuyasha told them, leaning back in his chair, a toothpick held between his teeth, with his eyes closed. Kagome couldn't help but think how peaceful he looked when he wasn't speaking. Crossing her arms, she stood, "thank you all very much, we appreciate your hospitality so much, really, but we really should get home because it's starting to get late." Kagome said, grabbing up Rin as she spoke.

"You still have our card right girls?" Izayoi asked, before standing and coming around the tables, surprising both girls with hugs.

"Yes, thank you." Rin said, returning the sweet gesture.

Turning to look at Sesshomaru she expected to see him sitting at the table still, but instead turned to look directly into his chest.

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru-sama," she said, looking straight up into his golden orbs, his smell she realized was the natural scent of forest, almost like _home._

"Hn," he replied, leaning closer to her and what she almost swore was to inhale her, but she had to be wrong.

Turning to walk away, she couldn't help to feel the pull back to him.

"Do you feel that?" Kagome asked, turning to her, almost making her jerk. She turned and saw Inuyasha then, staring back towards Kagome.

"The pull?" Kagome asked, biting her bottom lip.

Rin nodded, but continued to follow her out the door to their cab.

They saw the smoke before they pulled in the drive, _"Stop the cab!" _Kagome screamed, jumping out with Rin hot on her trail. Smoke and bright orange flames licked the building, fully engulfed. They screamed.

Rin saw Sango and Kohaku running out of the building, each had a child in hand. She quickly counted, _Sango, Kohaku, Kira, Tenshi, Kai, Shippo, Hiro… where is Haru?_

She looked back at the building and didn't think she just ran inside, ignoring the screams of Sango and Kagome, she had to find him.

"Haru! Please! Where are you!" She screamed, terror filling her chest, coughs filled her lungs as the smoke invaded her.

She heard the sound of a rip as she felt the bottom of her dress catch on to something, barely noticing as it split up the side. Her arms were starting to get dusty from the amount of smoke in the building.

"Rin!" She heard a scream, and almost cried in relief when she saw Haru huddled up behind the couch, afraid to move to her.

"Haru, I need you to come to me! We have to get out of here before the roof comes down!" She screamed, climbing over the furniture that was already enflamed. She made it to him just in time before the entertainment center came down in her place, almost crushing them.

"Rin, I'm scared!" He said, hugging into her side. She covered his face, trying to block the smoke the best she could before sinking to the floor. She was becoming weak, dizzy. She had to do something, she couldn't stop the scream from escaping her lips "_Sesshomaru!" _She was fading into darkness when she inhaled, trying to breath in anything but smoke, she inhaled a familiar scent among the smoke, almost like the forest.

Her eyes started to close when she saw silver and gold, felt his hands tighten around her, she heard Haru crying, holding onto her as they were both lifted up, and then she saw darkness.

**Okay, I had to stop at this little cliffy. Review, review! **

**Thank you!**


	4. Why

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! **

The things we do for love

Chapter 4: Why

She was coming in and out of consciousness, she could hear the kids crying. She tried to turn to look at them but was wrapped into someone's chest, eliciting a cough from her lungs.

"_Shit Sesshomaru! I called Dad, him and mom are on the way! Is she alive?"_

"_Rin! Rin! Are you okay?"_

"_Rin-chan!" _

The sounds of familiar voices rang around her pounding head. She almost felt a vibration sound, but then realized she felt it too… _growling?_

She looked up and saw Sesshomaru, but this wasn't him was it? His eyes were red, his clawed hands held her tightly into his chest, but didn't pierce her skin. His hair floated around him as she felt his aura strike, and his teeth were elongated directed straight towards… Kagome!

She pushed back at him, trying to inhale the fresh air and clear the smoke out of her passageway; this only caused him to bring her closer to him. "Sesshomaru! Stop!" She croaked at him, her voice still raw from the damage.

When he looked down at her she flinched at the look the demon casted her way, but ghosted her hand across his cheek, running her thumb over the purple markings on his cheeks. She calmed when the red faded away, and his golden orbs were gazing at her with a stoic expression. If she hadn't been watching, she would have missed the worried expression run through his eyes.

Pushing herself into a sitting position, she held his forearm as she steadied herself. "Oh Rin, are you okay?" Kagome asked, tears streaming down her face, nose red from crying.

"I'm okay, how's Haru and the others?" She whispered, pushing herself to stand.

"They're fine. Sesshomaru pulled you and Haru out just in time. Inuyasha and him showed up just minutes after we got here." She said, Shippo and Kira both wrapped up on each side of her. Kira's tail had wrapped between her legs and hiccups escaped from the crying.

They looked at Inuyasha when he spoke.

"We were leaving the restaurant right after you guys, and Sesshomaru just up and took off. I followed him, but we could smell the smoke even from a distance. He was inside before I even made it." He said, crossing his arms across his chest, ears tweaking towards the sound of sirens.

Everything happened in a blur after that, the firefighters came and put out the flames. Then the police came and asked them questions, chucking it up to probably having a faulty cable, and then they were gone.

Rin felt nauseous, like her world was spinning. Her home… the home she helped raise these children in… was gone.

Burnt down to ashes.

She looked over at Kagome, and then to the children. All of their clothes were smokey from the fire, their faces all tear stained. She then realized she was leaning against Sesshomaru for leverage.

_Where will we go?_

"Oh Rin, Kagome!" The sound of a woman's voice floated to the solemn group.

Turning, they saw Izayoi jumping out of the vehicle parked on the curb, her face filled with a mother's worry.

"How did this happen?" Inu Taisho asked, coming up behind her, directing the question to his sons.

"A faulty… cable." Kagome ground out, eyes closing. She could have sworn that she had kept up with all of that, but maybe she had missed something.

"No, there was traces of gasoline." Inuyasha cut in, nodding his head towards the ashes. "Smelled it as soon as I got here, someone must have made sure to saturate it because it was meant to do the job."

_Gasoline? Job?_

"_What?!" _Kagome and Rin said nearly in unison.

"It was Sango, right? Why don't we take the children to the vehicles and get them warm? It's a chilly night out." Izayoi told her, ushering the children away and into the car they had arrived in, and in Sesshomaru's vehicle.

"Rin, Sango, please. Why don't you and the children come stay at the Taisho manor tonight. There is plenty of room in and we would be honored to have you." Inu told the girls, changing the topic.

Rin's mind was swirling, she felt dizzy with the amount of information that was floating in the air. She didn't know what to do, she looked up at Sesshomaru and saw him looking down at her. What was he thinking? Why was he looking at her like this? How did he know she needed him in the fire… needed him now?

Looking over, Kagome didn't look any better. She didn't make a sound but tears silently streamed down her face.

"Who would do this? To children?" Kagome asked, turning into Inuyasha after he wrapped an arm around her uncomfortably.

"That's something we can figure out in the morning, for now we all need to get some sleep." Inu told them, walking to the cars, he turned and looked at his boys, both with the dark-haired women against them.

"Me and Izayoi will take the children home, we'll meet you there. I assume you can find a way to get the girls there?" He asked, before turning to Sesshomaru's car to drive the little ones.

"I guess we don't have a choice…" Rin said before looking down at the ground. She let out a little gasp, before she was in the air.

Kagome watched her long time best-friend fly into the air in a full-blooded demon's arms silently.

"What is happening to us?" She said aloud, the delirious sigh flittering out of her.

"Keh, I don't know, but we're gonna figure it out, don't worry about it," Inuyasha said next to her, causing her to jerk towards him. For a moment she had forgot he was there. He looked almost magical, the moonlight streaming into his long silver hair, golden eyes looking up into the night stars. She couldn't help but think he was just as beautiful as the silver constellations shining back at them.

"Well let's get going," he said before turning away from her and bending at the knees.

"What are you doing?" She asked, the first chuckle escaping her lips.

"Jump on, I can't let that stick in the mud beat us." He told her, turning his head slightly, a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Heh?"

Next thing she knew, she was on his back, his hands gripping the underside of her thighs and they were off.

**Please review! Thank you!**


	5. Feelings

The things we do for love

Ch. 5: Feelings

"So… this is the Taisho home?" Rin whispered, standing in front of the tall structure; well one of them anyway. Considering the location, she was surprised at the privacy the residence had; multiple houses, _no these were mansions, _aligned the property.

What she had previously thought of one of the houses she now realized was actually just one of the garages.

She looked up at Sesshomaru, who hadn't said anything since they had arrived.

Looking down at her hands, she couldn't help the stinging in her eyes that caught her by surprise. _How can this be happening…?_

Looking back up, she inhaled sharply at the golden orbs that were now directly in front of her at eye level.

"Sessh-" but was cut off by his deep voice.

"Why are you crying, Rin?"

His expression never changing, she couldn't help but feel silly for letting her emotions getting the best of her. He was always so reserved, for once she wished she could portray the same.

"I'm sorry… I just feel a little overwhelmed with tonight's events Sesshomaru-sama." Dropping her face back down to stare at her palms.

Lifting her chin up, he seemed to study her with an inquisitive gaze, as if trying to read her soul.

After a minute passed, she started to feel nervous at the honeyed feeling his eyes caused and backed up slightly, looking up at the stars instead.

"The view here is beautiful, I can never see the stars back home."

"Hn, yes." He acknowledged softly.

She tilted her head to the side to look at him, he was also looking up at the night sky now as if noticing the stars for the first time. A small smile tilted her lips.

"Rin dear, come on inside out of the cold. We already have a room prepared for you!" She heard Izayoi's voice call out, breaking them out of their trance.

A soft growl escaped his chest, which caused a small melodic chuckle to escape her.

"Well, goodnight Sesshomaru-sama."

"Until tomorrow." His steady voice acknowledged behind her, causing a shiver up her spine.

_Until tomorrow. _

Walking into her the room that had been provided for her, she thought she must have been escorted to the wrong one.

The large room contained a four-poster mahogany bed, writing desk and dresser with a large trunk at the foot of the bed. The comforter that rested over the bed was s crème silk material with crescent moon stitching detailed into the four corners. Connected was a large bathroom suite, with large tub centered, with towels hanging on the edge with the same crescent design.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she played at the edge of the frayed dress that she had yet to change out of.

"I must look frightening," she muttered out loud.

Opening the bedroom window, she let the breeze blow on her face and finally released the tears that had been threatening to escape throughout the traumatic events. A few moments ticked by before she swiped her arm across her face and trudged back into the bathroom. After a shower she would sit down and figure everything out.

Rushing through bathing, she used the amenities that had been provided before patting dry and sliding into the white silk robe that had been hanging on a hook beside the bathroom sink. The material was a white silk, with red detailing around the oversized sleeves. It perfectly landed around her feet and only slightly dragged the ground behind her.

Sitting on the edge of bed, she was prepared to work everything out. She wasn't prepared however, to drift into a deep sleep moments later.

She dreamed of golden eyes.

The sound of pitter-pattering feet made their way down the hall before stopping at the large door to Rin's room.

Without knocking, the two little boys slid into the room making their way to the edge of the bed where Rin had fallen sleep. Hiro took one of his small fingers, poking her in the cheek causing her to jerk awake suddenly.

"Rin-chan…" they whispered in unison, asking the question with their wide eyes.

She smiled at them softly and slid over in the bed, making room for both of them to crawl up beside her.

Minutes later, she nodded off once again with a child in each arm.

Izayoi rushed into the study where Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho sat going over what had happened the night before. Inu had demanded they come into the study to figure out the next step when she ran up to them.

"Inu! Two of the children are missing!" She got out between gasps, "Two of the younger boys! I can't find them anywhere!"

"Calm down Izayoi, they are probably just exploring like children usually do," he told her as he stood, "but none the less, we can look for them."

As they stepped out the room, the other men stood making their way out the study.

Sesshomaru walked down the hall, stopping outside of Rin's room.

Rin's scent made its way to him, but he was instantly stopped cold at the smell of two others in the room.

The door was shoved open and he was by the bed instantly with the intent to kill when the sight before him made his eyes widen slightly.

Rin laid with a child in each arm, one on their stomach while the other was on his back. Rin's long dark hair intertwined with their sandy and cascaded down the front of her robe.

_The robe of his clan. _

Something about the sight, this human woman with two young children wrapped around her and in wearing the clothing representing his clan had his chest tightening.

_What is this?_

Letting one of his hands fall against his will, he brushed her the hair from her cheek with the backside of his palm.

He was surprised however when he looked and saw two pairs of green eyes looking back at him, small cheeky smiles across their face.

"Whatcha doing?" The one on the left questioned, while the one on the right looked at his brother answered for him, "he's staring at Rin-chan brother, that's her boyfriend."

"No, Haru, if that was her boyfriend he would have been asleep in here with her, right?"

"I dunno, Hiro," the other shrugged, causing them both to look back at him.

"There you are boys! Did you sneak in here last night? I was worried sick!" Izayoi questioned, causing them both to look towards the pretty woman and laugh, sliding out of bed and rushing to her causing Rin to stir.

"Hello dear! I'm just gonna take the boys down for some breakfast!" She exclaimed, unable to contain the smile as she looked between a disheveled Rin and Sesshomaru before shutting the door behind her.

Looking up, Rin instantly sat up on the edge of the bed causing her robe to slide down her right shoulder and exposing her neck. He hair hanging around her and her big brown eyes wide.

Sesshomaru's eyes went straight to the exposed skin, unable to keep his fangs from elongating causing her breathing to become rapid.

"Good-morning Sesshomaru-sama," she uttered as she fixed the robe on her shoulders properly.

"Rin, you need to eat breakfast. Get ready." He told her before turning and heading towards the door, stopping to look back at her. She couldn't help but think his eyes looked _hungry._

"Yes, I'll be right down." She told him before he was out the door.

She couldn't help but touch her neck gently, her skin on fire.

Donning the dress that had been laid out for her that resembled the design on the robe, she quickly ran a comb through her hair and brushed her teeth before making her way to the dining room.

Finding a maid in the hall who directed her towards the correct room, she walked in and felt her heart almost burst and couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face.

—-—-—

The large table was filled with food and chatter filled the air. At the left end of the table Inu no Taisho sat with Izayoi smiling to his right; next to her sat Inuyasha who was busy arguing with Kagome next to him with Shippo digging into his food to her right. Kira sat on the other side of Inu capturing the two old adult's attention with her big orange eyes and outgoing personality, with Tenshi and Kai next to her chattering among themselves. Hiro and Haru sat across each other, sneaking glances between each other and Sesshomaru who sat at the right end of the table leaving an empty seat to his left.

The table smiled at her as she took her place and she was brought a hot plate of food from one of the maids.

"Rin, Kagome, how did you sleep?" Izayoi asked, glancing down the table at the two women.

"Oh, so great! Thank you for being so helpful!" Kagome told her, with Rin nodding her agreement.

"Please, stay as long as you need. It's been so long since we've had so many children around and we enjoy having you all here." She told them, patting her husband's hand softly as he nodded and smiled at both women.

Rin couldn't help but ache for someone to look at her the way Inu looked at his wife with such tenderness, as they whispered between each other.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't notice someone already was.

"Thank you, as soon as we can figure everything out we will be on our way." Kagome told them, noticing the grumbles from the children, giving them a quick look.

"Children, if you are finished why don't I show you where you can play outside?" Izayoi told them, as she stood from the table.

"There's a place to play?" Kira gasped, jumping up from her chair and clapping her small hands.

"Cool!" Hiro and Haru screamed, running to each other and high fiving.

Tenshi, Shippo and Kai also stood quickly and followed behind Izayoi looking equally excited.

"Girls, now that the children are gone I'd like you to follow us to the study to go over last night's events." Inu told them, standing, everyone following behind him.

Rin's hand brushed Sesshomaru's once… twice…

"Girls take a seat please." Inu told them, as he took his place behind the large desk, while they sat in the two chairs in front of it. Sesshomaru stood behind Rin, while Inuyasha sat on the edge of the desk off to the side of Kagome.

"Okay, let's just get straight to the point," he started "who do you know wants you dead?" He asked, his face serious and straight to the point.

**Another chapter down! Thank you for reviewing, it makes me so excited to post another chapter for you all!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**


	6. Discovery

The things we do for love

Ch. 6: Discovery

"Dead…?" Rin whispered, grasping at her throat as if the pressure had increased tenfold.

"Yes, after reviewing the facts from last night's events it seems that the fire was intentional."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stayed silent while all eyes were on Rin and Kagome. Twiddling at the fabric that had slowly started to unravel on her sleeve, Rin fingered it anxiously.

"Well there may be one person…" she started, peeking over at Kagome's worried expression. Kagome and her locked glances for a split second before they both redirected themselves back to their laps.

"It's nothing to concern yourselves with," Kagome whispered glancing up from her lap, "you have all done enough as it is. If you wouldn't care to keep the children here a few more days, me and Rin can look for another vacancy."

"Yes, really. It's nothing that we can't handle." Rin agreed, finally looking up and locking her gaze with Sesshomaru's blank one.

"No."

"No?" Rin repeated confused, "what do you mean no Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I mean no, Rin."

She didn't know what to do, she hadn't been told what to do since she was a child and let alone by a man she barely knew. Looking over at Kagome with eyes that pleaded for help, the woman could only look at her equally confused.

"I'm sorry I don't think that's a choice you get to make…" she ground out, trying to stay strong.

"Sorry Rin, Sesshomaru is a dick. He's not gonna let you leave." Inuyasha butt in, shrugging his shoulders. "Not that I can blame him for once, it would be stupid for you all to leave until we find this guy."

Inu nodded his approval, "yes, it would be best for you to stay for your safety. After we find who did this, we will help you find a new location if that's what you both want."

No one missed the cold glare that Sesshomaru sent his father's way, or the chill that set off the room.

"So who's the son of a bitch who tried to kill women and children?" Inuyasha asked, grinding his hands together to pop his knuckles. His mouth turning up into a side grin causing one of his fangs to protrude out the side of his mouth. Kagome couldn't help but notice how wild and attractive the act caused him to look, causing her to roll her eyes back in disgust at herself. Someone was trying to kill her, and her family and she was checking someone out.

"What is wrong with me?" She muttered to herself, causing Rin to chuckle into her sleeve.

"There is only one set of people it could be. When I was younger there was a woman who ran the orphanage, whose name was Kaede. She was very kind and took in demons and humans alike. She was strict, but it kept everyone in line and probably was the reason it ran as smooth as it did." Rin started, taking in a shallow breath before continuing.

"Kaede died when I was twelve. It was a freak car accident and she was hit while she was walking to pick us up from school and dragged down the sidewalk. All of us watched it, it happened right in front of the school. Her sister Kikyo and her husband Naraku were her only family, so had rights to the orphanage and moved in to take over. They were horrible people who detested children."

Her voice was almost a whisper and if the demons didn't have excellent hearing they wouldn't have heard the last confession, "they made us do awful things. Naraku liked the younger girls and Kikyo didn't care less about us. He acted out his sick, twisted fantasies with us, until one by one the girls disappeared. Either ran away or left and never came back. He never seemed bothered by it, so me and Sango knew he had something to do with it."

Kagome took her hand, giving it a small squeeze of encouragement. She kept her eyes trained down at her lap, not having the courage to look up at any of them in shame.

"When we graduated high school and started at the technical college, we knew we couldn't leave it running the way it was. Kai and Tenshi were the only ones left at the time, but we knew it wouldn't be long before more children started coming in to replace us… so we hired a friend that was in law school to help us take it over. It wasn't hard once we found out the previous warrants on them… but they weren't happy."

Kagome took over when Rin couldn't anymore, "we had to call the law before they would leave. They called us every name in the book. They are the only ones who would have a motive."

When both girls stopped talking, they both hedged before looking up.

Rin knew when she looked up it would be into red eyes, she could hear Sesshomaru's breathing deepen and become ragged.

When she finally glanced up, she didn't expect those red eyes to be right in front of her.

The screaming drowned out into the background, she could hear Kagome's screams and maybe Inuyasha's curse words, something like "fuck." She could hear Inu calling Sesshomaru's name in a very fatherly tone, something about "disowning."

It all became muffled almost like she was in a trance of some sort.

Sesshomaru stood in front of her, his claws digging into both armrests keeping her trapped.

All she knew was to use her instincts; it was almost like someone else was in her body, cocking her head to the side she exposed her neck to him, brushing her long hair away to provide the creamy smooth skin. She watched as his breathing slowed and his growls became silent. His eyes remained red as his demon side stared at her in _wonderment?_

She closed her eyes and remained still, she felt calm and safe even with his demon possessing him. She felt his nose running along the exposed flesh of her neck inhaling her scent, his tongue coming out to taste the soft skin. She felt a jolt of electricity as his teeth gently scraped against her, she couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her.

And then it was gone.

Slowly cracking her eyes open, the trance was gone. Kagome was being held back by Inuyasha, Inu sat behind his desk, his head was down in his hands in an almost weary fashion, and Sesshomaru was in the farthest corner from her, eyes now back to their golden shade, with a look of pure hatred directed at her.

"Rin! Oh god Rin, are you okay?" Kagome asked her, examining her neck where Sesshomaru's mouth had just been.

"What? Yes… what happened."

"Ladies, why don't you go find the children and spend some time with Izayoi…" Inu told them, placing his chin in the palm of his hand, rubbing his temples with his free hand.

When both girls slowly nodded and left, Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru glaring, "Okay, what the fuck was that? I get that you were pissed off over what that bastard and his sick wife did, but why the hell did you almost bite her?"

"Stay out of it half-breed," Sesshomaru whispered, approaching Inuyasha in a deadly manner, hair rising around him.

"Both of you, enough." Inu told them, standing with both hands flat upon his desk.

"Sit."

When both sons complied, Inu sat back down folding his hands across the top of his desk.

"Sesshomaru, you must control yourself. We can't help what happened to Rin in her past, but we can find the bastards who did it. The intense feelings you have towards the girl won't go away."

He sighed before he continued, "I should have already sat you both down and explained this to you both. Inu demons can't help who they become mated to, the feeling to have them is an overwhelming urge." He started, looking between his sons.

"Inuyasha, you will not feel the need as strong because of your mother's human side that you possess. You will carry some of the traits at times, but you will not have to endure the physical pain that full demons endure when coming in contact with these feelings."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but his blank expression had returned. He had heard about a hundred years ago about Mate's, but he never expected to experience this unknown type of strain of emotions… and with a human on top of it.

"I… have to have her."

Inuyasha's head jerked towards Sesshomaru with a look of astonishment, "after all these years… a fucking human?"

Sesshomaru said nothing as he stood from the chair and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him at the reminder at how cruel fate seemed to be. Him, an all-powerful Daiyokai and a human girl.

Walking into his room and out to the balcony, he eyes the girl in question who was seated at a bench alone within the gardens. Silent tears slid down her face and the salty scent reached his nose from his position, he felt an ache in his chest at her tears and he shakily ran a hand through his hair in frustration at this intense feeling.

His eyes bordered on red and his claws fought the urge to extend. _He didn't care that she was a human. _His eyes widened at that realization.

He still wanted her.

He would kill Naraku for ever laying a hand on what was his.

_His Rin. _

**Sorry for the delayed update, it's been crazy my way preparing for boards to get my OTA license.**

**I know some people aren't a fan of the mating/marking stories, but it's something that I've always been really interested in and it went the best with this story in particular. **

**Hope you enjoy!**


	7. Unknown

The things we do for love

Chapter 7: The unknown

Rin sat on the wrought iron bench that lay within the gardens. Flowers of every kind flourished all with various colors, sizes and smells. She had always enjoyed flowers ever since she was a child, reminding her of an innocence she had lost long ago.

Silent tears streamed down her face. Memories she had previously locked away had resurfaced after talking to the Taisho family that she never wanted to remember. In the distance she heard Kira's melodic laugh and Hiro and Haru's voices tangled together with happy gasps during their game of tag.

Where would she be if it weren't for those sweet children? She would give up her life for them she knew in a heartbeat.

She ran her hands slowly through her long dark hair that laid over her shoulder mindlessly in an attempt to calm herself as she thought of Sesshomaru's reaction in the study. Why had she reacted to Sesshomaru's demon side the way she did? She rolled her eyes towards the sky, she had practically offered up her neck as his next meal like a T-bone steak.

Closing her eyes, she tried to will her tears to a halt. She needed to get it together, she had a family to worry about for goodness sakes. Wiping the tears away with the back of her arm, she looked up to see Kai standing next to her, with a _wolfish _look on his little handsome face.

"Rin-chan, are you okay? I smelt tears." He told her, his brown wolf tail tucked in between his legs.

"Oh yes, just overwhelmed after the fire." She told him, laying the palm of her hand on his rosy wind-blown cheek. Smiling at him softly, she noticed his tail come out from hiding and wag slightly.

He was such a handsome boy, with his well-kept long locks and dark brown eyes. Over the years there had been many people try and offer adopting, but she was always uneasy with them. As a full-blooded wolf demon, he would be well sought after and would likely be mistreated if in the wrong hands. She still had hope for him to find a loving family that would be perfect for him.

"Where are the others Kai?"

"They're playing with Mrs. Izayoi and Kagome, I just wanted to check on you!" He told her before giving her a quick hug and running off to join the others laughter.

She smiled after him before leaning back and closing her eyes allowing the sunshine to heat up her face before nodding off.

Awaking to a breeze in the air, she rubbed the chill away from her arms. A few minutes lapsed before she felt a familiar presence near and without opening her eyes she quirked a small smile, "why hello Sesshomaru-sama."

After a minute of silence, she slowly allowed one eye to flutter open to meet his inquisitive gaze towards her. His head was cocked to the side like a small puppy would, his long silver hair falling over one shoulder and his eyes with an unknown expression to her. He seemed mildly confused, as if she was a foreign language he was having trouble deciphering.

"Why do you not fear me, Rin?"

Allowing her eye to flutter back closed she kept the small smile perched on her face, bring one of her slender fingers to tap her lips as if she was thinking hard about her answer.

"Hmm," she hummed before continuing, "I really do not know… should I be?"

"Yes."

She let out a small laugh before opening both eyes and sitting up straighter on the bench, "well that may be too bad, I don't think I can fear you because you see, you saved me. It's hard to fear someone who has saved your life."

Leaning in closer to her he matched her bright, mischievous brown eyes with his golden orbs while silently considering her answer.

"Hn."

Smiling at his response she slid over to the edge of the bench, giving the empty spot next to her a small pat, "would you like to sit?"

He replied by gracefully sitting next to her, allowing their shoulders to brush against the other in the close proximity. Sitting in comfortable silence, she continued her earlier gaze towards the sky, which was starting to become dusty with the sun begging to hide away while casting its many colors of oranges, pinks and yellows.

"Sesshomaru-chan?"

"Hn."

"Why did you save me?"

Silence shadowed over them as her question hovered in the air. When she was sure he wasn't going to answer, she heard his resigned sigh,

"I will not allow harm to you," he started causing her eyes to flash up curiously as she watched his unmoving face look out towards the gardens.

"What is this feeling I feel for you? I feel like I am being pulled to you and I don't know what this is… it scares me," she admitted gazing back at her fiddling hands unable to meet his gaze.

She felt him intake a breath as she awaited his response when she heard running pitter patter of feet towards them.

"Rin-chan! Sesshomaru-chan! Hurry up! It's almost time for dinner!" Kira hollered towards them as she chased the older children into the large house, gaining a soft growl from Sesshomaru.

She laughed as she instinctively patted his hand while moving into a stand. She gasped softly as she felt her now encased hand being pulled back into Sesshomaru's chest. His much larger hand kept hold of hers as she allowed a small blush to creep up her cheeks.

Bringing her hand up to his face he softly flipped it so her wrist brushed his lips and she held her breath while he inhaled and grazed his teeth against her.

"Sesshomaru…sama…." She whispered, her body instinctively moving closer to him allowing her chest to press flush against his. His eyes looked down searching her own as his mouth slowly moved down her arm and closer to her cheek.

He held her wrist as his mouth barely butterflied down her cheek, and down to her neck.

_Oh no! I'm falling back into this trance! _She internally screamed, trying to incase the moan that tried to escape between her lips.

Before she was completely lost to the spell, she jerked her body away and pulled her wrist from his hand, holding it closely to her.

Taking in the shaky breath she had been holding, she took a few steps back.

"We should go inside," she muttered, before turning and quickly putting distance between them.

He said nothing, but she knew he followed behind her.

_-_-_

After dinner Rin and Kagome followed behind the children to put them into bed. They would be going back to school tomorrow so needed to get some rest, even though they all trudged their feet.

"But Rin-chan, I'm not even sleepy," Kira complained between small yawns while rubbing the edges of her brightly colored eyes. When they made it to her room Kagome bent down and scooped up the much smaller girl, before tossing her in the bed causing small giggles to fall out of her. While Rin and Kagome tucked in the small child, she purred contently at the warm layers encasing her.

Going from room to room, they made sure everyone was tucked in and comfortable before making their way down to their own rooms which happened to be directly across the hall from one another. Stopping outside of their rooms, they both placed their backs to the wall, side by side and closed their eyes.

Kagome reached out a hand and laced it with Rin's before sighing deeply, "I'm scared."

"Me too," Rin whispered, patting her dear friends' hand.

"Are you okay? Whatever is going on between you and Sesshomaru seems to be serious."

"It's okay, he won't hurt me Kagome. I don't know how I know, but it's like an instinctive feeling."

Kagome said nothing for a minute but nodded.

"I trust you, I just worry over you like a sister."

"What about you and Inuyasha? There seems to be something going on there…" Rin slyly asked, her lip quirking into a smirk at Kagome's sputtering.

"There is nothing going on! He's a jerk, and he's loud and extremely obnoxious!" She screeched, ripping her hand from Rin's, trying to ignore the pink coloring rising on her face.

"Mhm, whatever you say Kagome. Goodnight, sleep tight and don't let Inuyasha bite," she laughed out, rushing into her room before her friend could charge after her.

Smiling to herself, she sauntered over to the dresser that was now packed with clothing which she was sure was Izayoi's doing, she slipped into a silk pajama shorts and tank set that ruffled around the hem of the shorts. The tank was white with red embroidering, with the same stitching as most of the other clothes.

_They must really like this color…_

Crawling into her large bed, she rolled onto her stomach while hugging the pillow to her chest, relieving a large sigh into it. Quickly falling fast asleep she tried to escape her thoughts, however her dreams wouldn't relinquish their hold.

_-_-_

_Silent darkness surrounded her causing her breathing to decrease. She felt a weight on her chest, she had always been afraid of the dark, but she felt claustrophobic in the space now. _

_She could hear a man's voice on the other side of what she thought was a door, she reached and felt until she grasped a door handle._

_Turning it, she realized after the resistance that it was locked. _

_Placing her ear to the door she listened for voices on the other side. _

"_Naraku dear, was it necessary to place her in the dark closet?"_

"_She will learn. She will not obey me again." _

"_I think after that beating she knows better now, maybe we should let her out. She's been in there quite some time," the woman's voice requested._

_After a few minutes of shuffling she heard silence once again. _

_No one ever did let her out for hours and hours. _

_Her body hurt and her back ached when she rested it against the dark wall behind her, she didn't cry however. This was nothing unusual. Resting her cheek on her knee, she let out a sigh._

_When the door finally opened, she resisted the urge to jerk away at the hands reaching for her, she knew she would be punished if she did, so she just closed her eyes. _

_Moments passed, and she felt nothing. Opening her eyes, she was now staring into Sesshomaru's golden ones. _

_Instantly relieved, she reached out a hand to graze upon his marked cheek. His eyes were softer when his hand rested on her own as he leaned in towards her. _

_They faced each other mouths inches from touching, she could feel the excitement budding in her chest. Softly leaning forwards, she felt his soft lips against hers as she let out a small hum of satisfaction. _

_Electricity ran up her spine when his other hand embedded in her long hair tilting her head and deepening their kiss. "Sesshomaru…" she whispered in-between their kisses, eliciting a groan from him. _

_They soon became more desperate, hot. _

_Mouths slanting over one another, his teeth dragging against her bottom lip, forcing her into open hot kisses. Her hands were soon all over him, touching his cheeks, his hair, his chest. _

"_Rin," she heard him say, her name rolling off his tongue. _

"_Rin," this time seemed a little louder in her ear, versus the far-off misty tone. _

"Rin," this time she was startled as she jerked, but instead of kissing him she was laying in her bed hugged around her pillow.

Groggily looking up, she almost groaned when she saw him now standing next to her bed. His eyes were no longer soft like her dream, but they still held some sort of other emotion.

The window was open behind him and still dark, so it was still nighttime. Groaning again she hid her face in the pillow.

"Rin, why do you hide your face from me?"

Peeking up she couldn't help the arousal once again budding up inside her. Just looking at him made her feel like Jell-O.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what are you doing here…?" She instead asked.

"You were having a dream."

"Was I…? I don't remember." She croaked, sitting up in the bed now.

He knew she was lying, and he could also smell her arousal.

He hadn't been planning on coming into her room, but the smell of her heavily scented arousal had brought him to her room without his consent. He couldn't resist, never had he smelled anything more pleasing to him.

Leaning in closer to inhale her sweetness, she leaned back sharply causing one of the straps of her shirt to fall. He instantly noticed the long scar that flitted from the side of her collarbone and lower until underneath the fabric of her shirt. Lightly grazing the top on the scar, she didn't move underneath his fingertips as he trailed the length of it, stopping when it reached the hem of her shirt.

Looking into his eyes she sucked in a breath at the darkness that laid there.

"I will kill him, Rin."

She said nothing, there was nothing for her to say. She knew in that moment he would keep his word.

"No one will ever touch what is mine."

Her head jerked up at that one, standing up and moving away from him she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am not a possession, Sesshomaru." She told him, dropping the honorific as a sign of disrespect. Little did she know, the sign only intensifying his need for her.

"You are mine," he told her blandly.

When she said nothing, he moved to her like a predator after a prey.

"You will say it Rin, you will be mine. No man will touch you," as he ran his hands through her dark tresses.

She couldn't help but sigh as she looked out the window, "you are truly used to getting what you want, aren't you?"

When he said nothing, she looked back to him, his expression somewhat confused.

"Sesshomaru, I am not a possession to be had. I am a person." She whispered, the breeze running along their bodies through the open window.

Shivering, she sat back down on the bed. "Goodnight, Sesshomaru."

She stayed there for a few minutes with her eyes downcast, and when she looked up he was gone.

Sighing, she placed her head in hands, trying to keep her tears at bay.

She wanted him.

She wanted him to want her.

She had told him she wasn't a possession, she wanted to be his equal.

When he left the room, her chest had started to physically ache for him to come back. She would talk to Izayoi in the morning and see if there was anything she knew about these feelings she was having for the Inu demon and how to ease whatever this was away.

Closing her eyes, it didn't take long before the dreams were after her again.

**Yay! Another chapter is up! **

**I will have more Inuyasha/Kagome and the children in the next chapter! **

**I hope you like it! Thank you everyone who's taken time to review and like/follow!**


	8. What if

The things we do for love

Chapter 8: What if

A week had gone by since they had been staying with the Taisho's and everyday was a new adventure. The children were having the time of their life with Izayoi while Rin and Kagome spent their afternoons with the demon men trying to come up with useful information on Kikyo and Naraku with not much luck after not having heard anything from the couple in years.

Rin had spoken to Izayoi about the strange feelings that were happening between herself and Sesshomaru and hadn't gotten much of a response from the older woman besides a small blush and hugs, lots and lots of giddy hugs.

"Rin, what do you think of that idea?" Inu asked her, pulling her out of her confused thoughts. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

He smiled gently, "we think to try and lure Naraku and Kikyo out of hiding we would throw a charity bash in honor of the company and invite them along with others, they shouldn't know about your connection with us and once we have them here we can question them privately," he repeated.

"Yeah, _privately."_ Inuyasha said with a smirk, cracking his knuckles in the process.

"No son, we need to see if they are the culprits beforehand." Inu scolded gently.

"I don't believe Rin or Kagome should be there." Sesshomaru said with a stoic expression on his face.

"Of course, they should, they are the only ones able to spot them out son." Inu repeated, his boys driving him daft.

"That should work," Kagome said thoughtfully tapping her pointer finger on her bottom lip causing Inuyasha's eyes to linger longer than necessary.

_Damn that woman and her perfect mouth._

"Great, we will plan it for the end of the week, I'll let Izayoi know so she can start making plans immediately!" Inu told them all, standing up to adjoin the meeting.

Once outside the office Inuyasha was leaning in closer to Kagome who looked extremely pretty today in her red dress to get a stronger scent while she wasn't paying attention only to be cut off by a small wolf blocking his path. "Kagome, will you come play with me outside?" Kai asked, pulling her wrist towards the patio doors with her laugh trailing behind him, "of course."

Inuyasha almost missed the little smirk thrown his way and gave off a growl, _why are all wolf demons the same?! No matter how old they are!_

"Rin-chan, can we please go play too?" Hiro and Haru pleaded, pulling at each of her arms towards the garden. She smiled at the boys following behind, who knew being here with Kagome, the children, Sesshomaru and his family that she could feel at such peace. After hours of playing, the women were starting to feel fatigued and traded the children to Izayoi who seemed to have never ending amounts of energy.

Leaning on each other the women made their way up to their rooms, they stumbled up the many stairs. "What the hell happened to you two?" Inuyasha's voice rang through the hall catching the girls off guard. Leaves stuck all through their hair, clothes and faces stained with dirt and no shoes in sight.

They both started giggling noticing each other's appearance, who knew that six children would be their defeat.

"Well I'm going to the shower so try not to get any dirtier," Rin told the pair, laughter following behind her at her own joke leaving the duo staring in confusion back at her and then to another before bright blushes covered their faces.

"I don't know what the hell she would be talking about."

"Rin's so silly…"

They both stated at the same time, staring down at their feet.

"So, how's your day been?" Asked Kagome, opening the door to her room leaving the door open for the half demon to follow behind her. Having gotten much closer the past week, he walked in the room and sprawled out on her bed while she shuffled through the dresser for a clean pair of jeans and a sweater to lay out for dinner.

"Ah, it's been alright just done some bullshit work in the office." He told her, laying one of his arms over his closed eyes.

Kagome looked back at him, stretched out on his back with his arm over his face, his tie forgotten and his shirt slightly unbuttoned and untucked. Moving closer she stood over him trying to be quiet, so she wouldn't disturb him, noticing how handsome he really was.

Reaching out to move the fallen bangs in his face, she gasped when his clawed hand reached up and grabbed her bringing her open palm to his face.

"Inu-Inuyasha…" she whispered when he kissed the palm causing her face to heat up at the intensity in his amber eyes.

"Time for dinner kids!" Izayoi's melodic voice rang, leaning into the open-door frame, hearts nearly streaming from her eyes at the display of affection from her son.

Breaking apart quickly Kagome all but tripped trying to get into the bathroom for a shower and Inuyasha all but high tailed it past his mother with a loud "Keh, women!"

Later at dinner after the children were dismissed to their beds, everyone spoke of the upcoming plans for the charity event. The children, it had been decided, would stay home with watchful guardians to maintain their safety while Inuyasha would keep a watchful eye for Kagome and Sesshomaru kept a watchful eye over Rin.

During the planning Rin wasn't even aware of reaching out for Sesshomaru's hand, or the fact that he gripped it tightly.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt…" Rin whispered, casting her head down towards the tabletop holding back the salty tears threatening to fall.

"Rin, dear. Don't you worry about that," Izayoi told her patting her husband's hand affectionately, "these dogs have a lot of tricks up their sleeves."

Walking back to her room, she was only mildly aware of Sesshomaru following behind her. It had been somewhat of a tradition the past week that he would walk her to her room in a comfortable silence. Reaching out for his hand she shyly looked up at his usual façade while she toyed with his long fingers, "thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

Saying nothing, he gently brought his clawed fingers up her neck and into her hair pulling her closer to him. "Rin, this Sesshomaru will allow no harm to you. Do you understand?"

She stared into his golden eyes, searching into his blank expression.

"Yes."

Together they slowly closed the gap between them, her soft lips touching his gently while his hand tightened in her hair, his other arm snaking around her waist bringing her body closer to his tall form.

The feel of his lips on her own was like electrical shocks down to her toes, she never thought kissing a man could feel this magical.

What started out slow and unsure soon became a tangle of movements, her hands became fisted in his long silver locks, snaking around his neck bringing his now hot open mouth over hers, devouring her.

His arms grabbing her thighs, lifting her up pressing her back against the hall leading to her bedroom door while both of them were lost in the delicious chaos. Her hands pulled at his tie, using her mouth while sucking and licking at the pointed ear lobe causing his body to shudder above her while his hands hoisted her thighs up on his waist higher causing the electrical waves coursing through them both.

He couldn't stand it, his mouth sucking and nipping at the creamy skin of her now exposed neck. He wanted her now, didn't think he could hold back any longer, his demon side beckoning to make her his.

So, lost in one another and the intense sensations, they weren't even aware of the Kagome and Inuyasha staring in complete shock.

"Uh, Rin… you do know you're out in the hall, right?"

Rin all but scrambled to climb down off the much taller demon, blushing hot red at being caught up in such an embarrassing display, she felt like a horny teen. What if one of the children would have caught her instead of Kagome, how mortifying!

"Goodnight," she squeaked before disappearing into her room, leaning her back against the closed door, her heart beating out of her chest.

Sesshomaru growled low, turning on the couple to trek back to his room, fist clenched at his sides. _How is it I always lose control around her?_

At this rate he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer, his demon side becoming more in control when around her, when her lips were pouted out, her doe eyes searched his soul or when he was devouring her open kisses with his own.

_Fuck. _

_**Hello! Sorry for the few months away! My brains been on a block with NO inspiration! However, I'm back and feeling better than ever (besides the cold and sniffles I'm suffering with). Hopefully you all enjoy this fluffy chapter with a yummy make out session!**_

_**Review please!**_


	9. Time

The things we do for love

Chapter 9: Time

"Rin-chan! You look like a princess!" Kira exclaimed, perched on the older woman's bed while Rin prepared for the charity event. Smiling sweetly at the young tiger demon, she hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Kira, are you sure it isn't too much?" She asked, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles in the silk material.

The younger girl shook her head quickly, "no! It looks so pretty!"

Rin couldn't help but smile at the younger girl's assurance, not only weeks ago the younger girl wouldn't even speak to those around her and now being around the Taisho's she was a ray of light with the nurturing love of Izayoi and Inu.

Looking back at her reflection, Rin couldn't help but feel giddy. The long white silk dress draped around her hugging her every curve with her back exposed with embroidered red flowers patterned around the hem and up the slit that made its way up her right thigh exposing her long, lean legs. She had decided to pull her hair up with some of her long curls escaping around her neck. She wore a small amount of makeup to darken her eyes and a bold red lip to bring out the patterns in her dress and wore a small clear diamond pendant around her neck that had been laid out along with the dress for her to wear to tonight's event.

She felt so _elegant. _

When she heard a small knock at the door, Kira skipped to open and gave Kagome the same amount of praise.

Kagome looked beautiful in her floor length deep red dress that hugged her tightly until her waist and fluffed out slightly in ballroom vibes. Her long hair was left down, and she also wore a similar pendant around her neck but was a bright red ruby that matched her dress magnificently. Her cheeks were pink in delight as she grabbed Rin's hand, "Oh, Rin! You look gorgeous!" She exclaimed, bringing her close.

"You as well, Kagome!"

Ushering the younger girl ahead of them to the other children they made their way to the awaiting family hand in hand.

When they made it to the top of the stairs they couldn't miss the gasp from Izayoi or the tears that she couldn't keep from falling.

Rin's eyes were instantly captured within Sesshomaru's gaze as she made her way down the grand staircase. She noticed instantly that her dress matched his traditional silk kimono perfectly, the white and red design spot on with her own. His eyes like a caress, softening around the edges.

Inuyasha she noticed, couldn't keep his eyes off Kagome and was also matching her friend with his traditional garb. He wore an all red jumper tied at the waist and mouth was slightly agape at the sight of her dear friend.

When they made it to the bottom of the stairs, Sesshomaru reached out his hand for hers, bringing it to his mouth while his eyes never left her own.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin whispered breathlessly.

For just a moment it was just them, a human and full-blooded demon and she had never felt safer.

"Rin," he started bringing her close to himself, "tonight, you must stay near me. Do you understand?" He asked her, his gaze taking on a more serious gaze. She nodded, and he seemed to release the edge he had been holding.

How could she forget she was going to this event for a reason, she would keep Kagome and the children safe if it was the last thing she did.

When they arrived at the event, the girls were starting to feel the edge that had come over Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who were more on guard.

Making their way into the large building the girls were in awe at the amount of details put into the location. Rin immediately became on edge; the room was filled with elegantly dressed people who were either dancing or socializing. There had to be hundreds of guests in attendance, how would she ever know if he was among the group?

Her throat started to close as the feeling of hopelessness started to engulf her and just as she was starting to drown she was given a fresh breath of air when Sesshomaru leaned down, inhaling her exposed neck with a hand grasped on each arm from behind her.

"Breath, Rin."

And so, she did.

"Sesshomaru-sama, there are so many people here. What if they aren't here?" She asked him, placing her hand over his own.

"Then we will find them."

She nodded and turned into him, wrapping her arms around him, "thank you."

He nodded, his chin grazing the top of her head as they turned and made their way into the crowd.

"Well, if it isn't dog boy," a voice called out above the crowd. Inuyasha and Kagome, who had decided to start on the opposite side of the room, heard the voice causing the hairs on the back of his neck to instantly stand.

"Koga, I don't have time for your shit tonight okay?" He told him, snarling his mouth in distaste.

Kagome, who had been pushed back slightly behind Inuyasha couldn't help but peak around him to see what the commotion was. She saw a large wolf demon who looked similar to Kai himself, tall proud features with dark brown hair tied up and a handsome face without imperfections.

"What do you have hidden there? Dinner?" Koga scoffed, trying to get a better look around him causing Inuyasha to instantly become furious.

"None of your business, mangy wolf!"

Stepping out from behind Inuyasha, she stood proudly next to his side grabbing his hand in her own having heard enough from the disrespectful wolf demon.

"That's quite enough, if you're finished we have more important matters that need our attention." She told them, dragging the smirking dog demon behind her leaving Koga in shock behind the couple.

"Good one wench!" Inuyasha told her, throwing his hand up to offer her a high five only causing her to roll her eyes at him. "Come on Inuyasha."

The dancing couples twirled around Rin as she tried to search through the crowd, she hadn't spotted Naraku or Kikyo yet through the number of guests.

"Do you see them, Rin?"

"No, not yet."

Once she spotted Kagome and Inuyasha across the room they began to make their way toward them, following behind Sesshomaru's trail. Her walking slowed however, and her chest started to constrict around her. The edges of her vision became dark as the guest around her started to still as if frozen.

Sesshomaru was no longer in front of her and instead she was now filled with a empty dark room.

"Oh, Rin. How beautiful you've become." She heard a dark voice drift around her causing her breath to shallow in panic.

"Naraku…"

She couldn't see anything around her but could feel his haunting presence, felt a ghost of a caress across her cheek and down her spine.

"Did you really believe your foolish tricks would deceive me? That I wouldn't find you? Foolish little girl." He laughed, the ghosting pressure on her neck become tighter constricting around her.

"Let… go…" she whispered, trying to claw the tight grip from around her neck squeezing tighter.

She felt a small breeze next to her ear, almost like lips pressing against her.

"Never."

Lights flashed, and she was once again in the dancing crowd. She collapsed to her knee's tears springing into her eyes grasping her throat trying to catch her breath. Sesshomaru was instantly by her side, hoisting her close to him and instantly they were next to Kagome.

"Rin! What happened?!" She asked, checking over her friend already noticing the formation of dark bruises around her neck.

"Kagome, he's here."

**Two updates this week people! I am currently quarantined with a upper respiratory infection with nothing but time. **

**Let's see if we can get another chapter up by Sunday!**

**Review please!**


	10. Mate

The things we do for love

Chapter 10: Mate

_**Disclaimer: sexual content in this chapter**_

"Okay go over it one more time," Inu Taisho repeated for the umpteenth time since they had made it back home.

Rin sat in the oversized bed, now in jogging pants and an oversized sweatshirt surrounded by the Taisho family and Kagome. After the run in with Naraku at the event, Sesshomaru had brought her straight home and hadn't left her side, even when she changed which was to her embarrassment. He said nothing, but she could tell from his body language that he had murderous intent.

"I don't know really, it's like I was in a dream," Rin repeated while giving Kagome a comforting squeeze of her hand.

"I was following behind Sesshomaru and then everything shifted and all of a sudden, I could feel Naraku there. He knew the plan, he asked if I thought he wouldn't find me…" she broke off looking towards Sesshomaru who's steely gaze had hardened, "he said… he said he would never let me go…" she finished on choked out words, her hands beginning to shake.

"Oh my," Izayoi whispered, covering her mouth with one of her hands in worry.

"It sounds like in-mind manipulation," Inu started, rubbing the back of his wife's back in a comforting manor, "particularly strong demons can use spell binding to get into one's mind. However, he must be more than we thought for him to actually leave bruises on your skin, which is a concern. As of now you should be safe here, Rin. Try and rest." He told her while bidding the younger group goodnight.

"I guess we will leave you to get some rest Rin," Kagome told her while dragging Inuyasha behind her "call out if you need anything!"

Once the last two had left the room, she looked away from Sesshomaru's silent, steady gaze.

"Rin."

Looking back towards him, he was suddenly much closer, only a breath away. She held her breath while she waited for his response while he stared into her eyes silently. Finally, he turned away, "sleep." He told her, before starting towards the door, only to be stopped by her tight grip on the back of his shirt.

"Please… please don't leave. Maybe you could stay with me for a little bit…" she asked him, releasing his shirt and scooting over in the large bed to allow room for the demon to sit down next to her. He said nothing for a minute and stood completely still while he thought over her request until eventually slowly walked towards the bed, sitting down with his back towards her and his feet on the floor.

"Sleep now, Rin."

She nodded and quickly positioned herself under the covers laying so the front of her body faced his back. Reaching out an arm, she intertwined her hand with one of his and nodded off to a dreamless slumber.

Sesshomaru stared at her hand for a long while, her small fragile fingers laced with his, his breath catching in his throat at the thought of her being under Naraku's spell. He would protect this fragile woman… _his _fragile woman. Glancing back at her, eyes closed in sleep with her lips slightly parted made his chest constrict the way it did at times when he saw her.

_Feelings. _

Something he never had before her. How could someone affect his life in such a way?

Brushing the fallen strands of hair behind her ear, he leaned down next to it. His long silver strands connecting with her dark tresses as he inhaled her sweet scent. Her nose wrinkled in her sleep and she swiped at the hair tickling her face. Catching her hand in his own, she slowly opened her eyes and to his surprise wasn't afraid to find him looming over her much smaller form.

Reaching up and touching his markings on his face softly, his cheek and up to his crescent moon on his forehead she moved to the pointed ear and caressed it also.

Leaning down he hovered over her lips, still slightly parted and her confident gaze never left his while he moved closer until their lips softly met. Both of their eyes fluttered shut while they allowed their feelings to take over, while her hands threaded through his hair and his long body stretched over hers.

_Sexual content_

They were like starved lovers, their emotions taking control. She hummed under him and buckled her hips up causing him to growl deeply.

She then started reaching for his shirt, tugging the offending material away off of his shoulders and down his arms, while he pulled at the sweatshirt covering her curves. She kicked off the sweatpants that left her down to lacey panties and bra that she had worn with the dress prior that evening. He with his shirt removed and pants unbuttoned hanging on to the tilt of his hips.

He stared at her in awe, the white laced undergarments, her long dark hair around her like a halo, the swollen pink lips and lust filled eyes drove him mad. "Rin, you will be mine." He told her, leaning down to touch her cheek.

"Yes, yes Sesshomaru. Make me yours tonight." She told him, panting.

"Forever, Rin."

So overcome with passion she nodded her head, something overtaking her entire body. Her soul screaming for him.

"Answer me."

"Yes, yes forever!"

He nodded swiftly, pulling off his pants completely. In seconds he was at her entrance while ravishing her lips once more. In one quick thrust he was embedded inside her and his teeth were sinking into the soft flesh of her neck.

Her scream of pain rang out and he still inside her, licking up the mark now placed on her. He felt her tightness and realized with immense satisfaction that he was her first and now only.

"The pain will fade."

She nodded and tried to hold back the tears. The first time was supposed to be beautiful damnit, she didn't realize it was going to hurt so bad.

After moments she attempted to move to sit up and felt a spark of pleasure pulse through her and moved her hips slightly causing him to hiss.

"Rin." Sesshomaru asked through gritted teeth, "are you in pain still?"

Shaking her head, she moved once more, feeling more pleasure.

In seconds he was thrusting deep inside her causing moans of pleasure to release out of them both. The pleasure intensified until both were moving in out of control rhythm, both unaware of the power taking over. Both panted, hands running up her thighs while her nails scratched down his arms.

When they reached the peak, she screamed his name and he growled hers, both seeing stars.

Spent, he laid beside her bringing her naked body close to him, nuzzling her neck where the mark now sat.

"Forever." He whispered, realizing his mate lay fast asleep next to him. She was now his and he would protect her with every ounce of his being.

"_Mine."_

**Ta-da! I hope you all enjoyed. I am officially feeling much better and no longer sick! Loved writing Sess and Rin's first lovey scene with more to come! Can't wait for you all to read the next chapter, review!**


	11. Forever?

The things we do for love

Chapter 11

When Rin awoke the next morning, she froze when she felt an iron grip around her waist and soft breath against the back of her neck. The memories of the night before flooded her, and her face turned hot in shame at the words she remembered repeating.

She barely knew this man! Sure, they had an intense connection unlike anything she had ever known, but she had only known him for a few short weeks.

She felt his hand glide up from her waist and up her stomach before realizing she was still completely nude, making her jump out of bed almost tumbling in her haste and pulling the sheet along with her to cover herself, which in the end completely exposed him and all his glorious attributes.

With no shame he continued to look at her, eyebrow quirking in what she could only guess was amusement.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama," she squeaked out, trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Rin come here," his deep voice echoed causing her to shake her head.

Within seconds, he had her in a bridal lift and tossed her back into bed like she weighed nothing. "Sess-!" She panted and was cut off by his mouth against her neck, growing softly leaving patterned kisses.

She held her breath as he continued the sweet torture, causing her to instinctively turn her head for him to have better access. "Rin, you are mine… forever."

It felt like he had tossed a bucket of iced water on her and she pushed him off of her, scrambling to sit up in the bed and clutch the sheet tighter around her.

"No… Sesshomaru… that was a mistake. I didn't mean to say that, I was just caught up in the passion…" she stuttered out, realizing her mistake when his eyes turned to slits.

"You don't owe me anything or have any obligation to that, forever is a long time… I am giving you an out." She told him, trying to stay strong and ignore the shocked look on his face.

"Rin, we are mated. We are now bound." He told her, causing her to be the one confused now as she slowly touched the now marked skin on her neck. Moments passed as she started to realize the entirety from the previous night.

"We are mated…" she repeated slowly, "forever…"

When she looked into his eyes and saw the finality of it all she almost started laughing, "but it was just one-time Sesshomaru, once. People have one-night stands all the time and aren't bound to each other for the rest of their lives?"

"Eternity."

"Excuse me?"

"We are bound for eternity, we are bound together even in the afterlife."

The seriousness in his tone was almost her undoing, "no."

"You can't deny me, Rin," the hard glint in his eye caused her anger to continue bubbling to the surface, "you are mine."

"No, I'm not! You should have told me everything before you put your stupid mark on me! You barely know me!"

"I do not choose who will be my mate, the fates align this future. There will be no other, we are destined to live our eternity together."

She could have almost screamed at this point; the mark was burning her neck and she swiped the tears falling from her eyes as she glared at him in anger. Pulling her robe on, she headed towards the door which was now blocked by him.

"Move, I need some time to think," she told him crossing her arms across her chest.

"It is not safe for you to be alone, Rin."

"I don't care, I just need to get away from you!" She told him, sliding around him and running down the hall.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, releasing an aggravated growl. _Were all mated this complicated? She should be happy to be have someone as powerful as this Sesshomaru for protection. _

Once she made it to the gardens, she stopped running and collapsed to her knees in the soft grass allowing the tears to fall.

This was just another confusing factor to add to her already complicated life. She had just started to consider the fact that she was having feelings for the Inu Daiyokai and now she was mated to him for eternity just because she couldn't control her own hormones.

Looking up into the morning sun she let the tears fall freely as she clasped her hand around the mark. What would she tell Kagome, the children or his family? She had no idea what she was even supposed to say about it.

She could run but the thought of being away from him in hiding made her body physically ache, was this the side effects of being away from the one you're mated to?

After laying there until her tears ceased, she drifted off into an exhausted sleep. Hands snaked under her and lifted her up, golden eyes cast down to look at her tear stained face. Sesshomaru released a small sigh and vanished, re-appearing in her room placing the petite woman on the mattress and bringing the covers over her lower body.

His eyes fell on the fresh mark that was placed on her creamy neck and a feeling of content washed over him like he had never felt before.

"Sess…Sesshomaru…" she whispered in her sleep, turning her face to the side.

"My equal hu?" He whispered, his mouth upturned slightly in thought.

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and continued encouragement!**


	12. What's next?

Things we do for love

Chapter 12

**I'm back so soon! I don't know what has come over me, but I have been really excited to write again. To clear up a few things for the last chapter (also thank you everyone who corrected some of the grammar, I was excited and briefly checked over before posting the last chapter, but it has been adjusting now!) **

**The reason I portrayed Rin to be a little dramatic in chapter 11 is mainly because I see it as her childhood was so overtaken with possessive individuals that she never really got to experience dating (hence, the loss of virginity) and finding out you are spending eternity with the first guy that gets your gears going may be a bit of a shock, especially when they are as possessive as our dear Sesshomaru here. **

**She will definitely chill though because we all know that our sweet Rin is obsessed with our lovely Lord Sesshomaru. Just wanted to clear that up! Anyways, thank you all for your amazing reviews and constructive criticism; I honestly appreciate it and take it all to heart! ~Miranda **

Waking up for the second time that day, Rin opened her eyes to a now empty room. She had a hunch to how she got there but shook her head anyway.

Sliding out of bed she walked over to the dresser to take out a simple pair of jeans and tshirt and threw it on, running a brush over her hair and brushing her teeth she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Overall, she actually looked well rested, her hair falling almost to mid-back these days and skin looking healthy.

Noticing the mark, she pulled her hair forward to try and cover it to keep the questioning at a minimum for now. Opening the door, she made her way down the hall towards the dining room to see the table at full swing.

"Rin, dear! Come on down and join us." Izayoi told her, giving her a bright smile. Besides the strange looks coming from Sesshomaru's father and brother no one seemed to notice… well that would be too easy.

"Something smells funny," Kai remarked, looking around the table. Kai and Shippo nodded their agreement, now also looking around. "I don't smell anything," Tenshi said rolling his eyes at the other children before shoveling some eggs and bacon into his mouth.

"Keh, funny alright." Inuyasha piped in, receiving a glare from his brother as he gave a wide toothed grin in return.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome piped in, following Inuyasha's gaze to Rin's now blushing cheeks.

"Now everyone, finish your breakfast before it gets cold!" Inu announced, giving Rin a small wink causing her to sink a little further in her chair. Feeling Sesshomaru's hand cover her knee forced her to look up quickly, catching his calm gaze lingering on her which made her nerves instantly recede. Giving him a small smile of thanks, she ate her breakfast while his hand never left her body.

After breakfast, Kagome and Rin followed the males to the study to devise the next steps in catching Naraku and Kikyo, Kagome giving glances of worry in her direction every few seconds.

"Kagome, it will be okay. We will figure something out." She told her friend, gaining a nod.

Once the doors were closed, silence hit the room, however.

"So, you couldn't hold out hu?" Inuyasha's amused voice rang, causing Rin to instantly freeze.

"How do you know?"

"Know what, Rin?" Kagome asked her, clasping her friends' arm.

"Inuyasha, that's enough." Inu's voice said sternly, then looking at Rin said much gentler, "Rin, welcome to the family."

"Yeah, good luck putting up with Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, ignoring the look being sent his way.

"What are they talking about?" Kagome asked, voice raised to be heard over Inuyasha's laughter.

"Well…" Rin started, looking down at her feet. That's when Kagome saw the small mark upon her neck as the hair shifted and let out a small gasp.

"Rin…? Are you mated with Sesshomaru?" She asked, stepping closer to move more hair from the neck to get a closer look at the now marked skin.

"Technically…?"

"Yes, she is." Sesshomaru's now steely voice said, causing both women to glance up at the demon. "Can we have a moment alone?" He then asked, causing everyone to nod their head and make their way out of the study.

Once they were gone, he waited patiently until she looked up at him. "Rin, do you think I would ever hurt you?"

Shaking her head, she sighed, "no and I am sorry for the way I acted, it just took me slightly by surprise. I didn't expect the rush of emotions I would feel." She told him honestly and when he nodded at her she continued, "my feelings for you scare me, I have never felt this way for another person," she explained.

"Nor I," he told her quietly, running his palm over her cheek. Leaning into his touch she felt the warmth of his skin against her face, taking a step towards him.

"What if I am not good at being mated?" She asked, her chest almost touching his own.

"You could not be a bad mate, you are mine."

Sighing at his words she softly pushed her body against his, laying her cheek against his chest.

"Fate you said?"

"Hn."

Smiling she looked up at him and caught his golden gaze, "Sesshomaru, will you kiss me again?" She asked, causing his breathing to become slightly off.

Saying nothing, he leaned down capturing her face in his hands and brushed his lips slightly over hers, then sinking deeper into her and allowing himself to once again fall into the rush of emotions. They didn't think the feelings would get any stronger, but the mating call pulled to them, increasing the need and turning what started out as an innocent kiss to quickly become harder and hotter.

Picking her up and carrying her towards his father's desk they never stopped their mouths from gliding over one another, breathing each other in deeper as if both their lives depended on it.

Never breaking his stride, he lowered her on the desk, breathing her in as her legs spread allowing him closer to her. Her mind started to fog, and her thoughts became hazy, this was her mate. The deed was done. This is who fate destined her to spend her life with, so the next steps were to either try it out or run… and this seemed much more fun.

Hands started flying as if they couldn't get enough of each other, as she started tugging on the hem of his shirt she heard a small cough from behind him.

Inu stared at them expectantly, glancing down at his currently being used desk with a raised brow.

Hiding her face into Sesshomaru's chest in embarrassment, she said nothing as he lifted her from the desk and placed her on her feet. Both walking out of the room with her head down and Inu throwing Sesshomaru a small wink causing the younger demon to roll his eyes.

Walking down to the dining room together, they were almost trampled by a heavily breathing Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" Rin asked, her friend too shaken up to speak. In her hands a small white envelope.

"It's a letter addressed to you Rin, it was placed outside of your bedroom door!"

Slightly shaking, she reached out to grab it and was intercepted by Sesshomaru. Giving the envelope a small sniff, he snarled his nose and his eyes took on a hard edge. "There's a male's scent all over this."

Opening the letter, he read the contents as his eyes started bleeding red. They all knew who it was from immediately.

"Naraku."

"What does it say?" Inuyasha asked him, looking over at the words scribbled on the parchment.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at the two worried females, "it says, I'm coming for you."

**Thanks again everyone! Please continue to review, they mean so much to me!**


End file.
